


Seasons Greetings

by AKUMA_jpg



Series: WWGINE story line [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUMA_jpg/pseuds/AKUMA_jpg
Summary: The holidays have finally arrived Miyeon having been burnt out from a hard semester of college is excited to see her grandma and go home to enjoy some Christmas cookies. And maybe a little something more on the way.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: WWGINE story line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974556
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys! I love you guys so much, thank you for making this one of the best years of my life and making me fall in love with writing. A good friend of mine commissioned this very genius fluff piece and I hope you enjoy ;)

The holidays were fastly approaching. Miyeon, having just taken her semester finals, walked out of the auditorium with a heavy book bag on her shoulder. Freshman year of college was an interesting experience for her. It helped that all her friends went to the same school as well, saved her the trouble of starting from scratch and making new ones. 

Lord knows Cho Miyeon isn’t the most social person. But she tried  _ really  _ hard, trying to look at life from a different standpoint after graduating high school, a fresh start, a new slate, a chance to reinvent herself. She lived in campus housing, outside of her grandma’s safe little apartment for the first time since she got there and it was all very scary at first. She had never lived with another person…like in the same room. 

_ What if they hate me? What if I hate them? What if they’re really messy? _ Were all the things that went through her head when she was moving in. But luckily, someone up there answered her prayers—even though she wasn’t the least bit religious—and was blessed with a good roommate, someone pretty similar to her too. 

Her name was Sana Minatozaki, a bright and bubbly girl with shoulder-length ash brown hair and eyes that looked like they held all the stars in the galaxy in them. They immediately clicked, only being a month apart in age; Sana was a performing arts major and Miyeon was majoring in instrumental music (piano and violin to be exact). Minatozaki was just an overall pleasant person to be around, she always made sure to check on her, even when she had severe tunnel vision, practicing for a big piece. Making sure she ate and was taking care of herself, Sana was like her mother figure. 

Miyeon would also help the older girl with her lines, often sitting across from her on her bed, reading the dialogue of the other characters in Sana’s plays. Her roommate was one of her most competent confidants, talking to her about all her troubles and worries, the two exchanging useful advice to ease the other’s worries. They even went on double dates together, Miyeon dragging Minnie out with her and Sana bringing her girlfriend, Hirai Momo. Apparently, the two met at a Japanese college exchange program over the summer. Momo being a fine arts major in sculpting, she would always hear Sana complaining about the late hours Momo would spend perfecting her projects in the school’s facilitated studios. 

Minnie was majoring in music composition, producing and excelling in music theory was her knack. Unlike Miyeon, she lived in her own apartment, roommates with Soojin who was, surprisingly, majoring in social welfare. Tired of the lack of mental health that’s provided to the general public, Soojin wanted to help people that were in the same emotional distress or turmoil as her. She wanted to help the poor, the ones deeply affected by the actions of the crass 1%, the ones suffering as a byproduct of late-stage capitalism. Soojin hated how classist Korean society was, how income separated people more than race, how it tore apart communities and created dramatic morale changes.

And Soojin’s girlfriend was similar in the sense that she also wanted to help people. Shuhua working hard in med school, spending hours upon hours studying. She wanted to be a pediatrician, she wanted to help kids grow and be healthy. Her dad was against it at first, her mother had spent her last years alive chained to a hospital bed, but Shuhua had always wished she was a doctor just so she could help her mom get better. 

Soyeon also majored in instrumental music and minored in music theory. Yuqi going into the business field was also no surprise, she was a Song after all. Born with the trademark Song charisma, she flourished in trade techniques and stock manipulation. Even though she sucked at math, if it had anything to do with money, she automatically understood it. Sure, she and Soojin butted heads from time to time due to their economical and political differences, but nothing too extreme. Overall, her friend dynamics haven’t changed, they’re still the same chaotic teenagers they were in high school. 

“Wow, it’s snowing pretty hard.” She mumbled to herself.

Winter was fast arriving, Miyeon opening her hand and letting the soft snowflakes melt onto her warm palm. She was waiting for Minnie, who was picking her up for a quick lunch date. She finished all her classes and was ready for a relaxing winter break but Minnie still had one last project to turn in. It was a big one too, one that she had been working on all semester. It was an original piece, she producing the whole track and even asked Miyeon to sing on it. A bit shy at first because she wasn’t very confident in her vocals—even though she had the voice of an angel—Minnie had spent many sleepless nights working on it with her.

Pulling up the same Mercedes and rolling down the window to show that it was her, made Miyeon smile. Minnie was her favorite person, she would always ask her about her day, even if it was boring, and hold her hand when she notices Miyeon getting antsy or anxious.

“How’d it go?” Minnie turned and asked her after she got into the passenger’s seat of the car. 

“Meh,”

“Aren’t you good at math? You say that every time after a test.” Minnie scratched her chin. 

“I’m just excited to finally get more than 4 hours of sleep. I couldn’t care less about what I get on that test.” She leaned on her shoulder. 

“Are you visiting home for break?” Minnie managed to get to the restaurant without getting into an accident with Miyeon clinging to her. 

“Mhm,” the two moved to walk inside, safe from the frigid air, and into Miyeon’s favorite ramen shop. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Mochi and my grandma. They’re dying to see me.”

“I know, Eunbin would send you sad pictures of Mochi every day for the first month of school.” Minnie laughed after ordering her bowl.

“Are you doing anything with your family?” Miyeon asked, moving to snap open her wooden chopsticks after setting her heavy winter coat on the back of her chair. 

“Hmm, probably not. I think they’re going back to Thai land for the holidays.”

“You’re not gonna see them?” She frowned, she didn’t want Minnie to be alone on Christmas day. 

“Yeah, I’ve still got post semester stuff I need to work on here. But I’ll most likely have dinner with them all before they leave.”

“Do you want to spend Christmas with us? I’m sure my grandma wouldn’t mind, she’s probably going to make more food than the two of us can finish.”

“I’d like that,” she smiled fondly at the girl in front of her. 

Kissing Minnie on the cheek after dropping her off never failed to make her blush, even after dating for such a long time. She wished her good luck on her project, going into her dorm to pack up for the break ahead of her. Sana had already left, flying back to Japan to visit her family after a rather eventful freshman year, so she had the whole dorm to herself. 

Inside she kept it simple, instead of the usual pink flower sheets she had in her childhood room, she had soft green ones. She kept it minimal, only a few stuffed animals—all of which were gifted to her by Shuhua—she taped various pictures of pretty landscapes to her wall and a few art posters. Her desk was kept clean as well, books neatly separated in the little cubby it had at the bottom and her papers safely stored inside. 

When you walked into their small living space, on either sides of the door were their respective twin-sized loft beds, both desks underneath. Sana’s side was a bit messier than Miyeon’s but had its own little charm. Everything Sana owned was covered in stickers, cute little Japanese ones, or ones of small animals. Perpendicular to her desk laid her piano keyboard; it was a little bit bigger than the width of her bed frame so it stuck out a little bit. Past their sleeping set up was a large window that outlooked the entire campus of SNU, a little built-in bench sitting area placed by it. The two girls had taken that opportunity to fill it with fluffy blankets and pillows, making it a cozy study area or a nice place to read. On Sana’s side of the room was their small bathroom, it’s counter littered with a mix of both their makeup products—mostly Sana’s since Miyeon didn’t wear that much. 

Oddly enough, this little dorm became her home. She felt at peace, often sitting at her desk doing homework while Sana laid in her bed, soft music playing in the background. Moving to her dresser to pack her clothes into a small suitcase, her train was going to leave in 2 hours. 

It feels as if she’s aged 2 long years being a student in university. Flicking off the lights on her desk, she takes another glance at her room before turning out the door. She always hated saying goodbye, hated change, it left an uncomfortable wrenching in her stomach; even if it was only for the holidays, she wasn’t susceptible to switches in her everyday life. 

Timidly hauling her things downstairs as she fished her ticket out of her coat pocket before checking her phone for the time. She didn’t live very far from SNU, both her grandma’s place and her dorm being deep in the city. When she first started school, she got so horribly homesick all the time. Missing her dog, her grandma, the only semblance of family she’s had throughout her life. Now, she felt excited butterflies in her stomach, listening to music through her earbuds to try and distract her nerves. 

Her old neighborhood looked as if it hadn’t changed a bit, snow carefully covering the neatly trimmed hedges lining the other pristine apartments surrounding hers. Everything in her line of sight was white, the people wearing a multitude of colored jackets refreshing her eyes from the absence of color. She had always remembered how busy this street was. A part of her loved it, she loved the allure of the constant noise, it made her feel like she wasn’t always alone. With the presence of car rumbling in the street and the peppy chatter of a passerby, she used to sit and study to the sound of people outside her window.

Feeling a sense of overwhelming nostalgia as she walked up the steps to her front door. Memories of her childhood flooding her mind—pleasant and unsavory all at the same time. 

“Miyeonnie!” Her grandmother screamed, answering the door. The shorter lady wrapping her in a tight hug, knocking the wind out of her. “You’re here!”

She was home.

___

She felt like this was a deserved winter break, leaning back in her seat satisfied, Shuhua closed her laptop. Taking a look at the mess of papers in front of her, she sighed. Med school was no piece of cake, that was for sure. But she wanted this, she’s wanted this for so long. After all those years of feeling helpless about her mother’s condition, she wanted to help her get better but it was too late. Now she just wanted to lend her passion and power to others in the same position as her.

Leaving her seat and face planting into her comforter, she breathed in the scent of her rose-scented laundry detergent. She lived in a rather big apartment with Yuqi, the two wanted to mimic the feeling of living in a dorm without  _ actually _ living in a dorm—the Song’s buying the whole building instead. 

_ “Consider this an investment. Property is a profitable asset.” _ Yuqi had told her. Always business with her.

Getting up to check the time, she was set to leave on her trip back to Taiwan with her dad in a couple of hours. She was a bit sad that she was leaving Soojin all alone on Christmas day because that girl sure as hell wasn’t going to spend it with her own family. She invited her to come with her but it was less of an actual vacation and more of one big business conference for her dad to drag her on. But she’d get to see her homeland after a long waited time. 

“You heading out now?” Yuqi asked, playing video games from the living room. 

“Yeah, bye.”

“Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, pabo.” She laughed before leaving.

“Yah!”

Her dad’s luxury car waiting outside the building’s well kept and furnished lobby. Yeh Mark had been handling fairly well; after her mom passed he fell into a hole of work and stress, barely even speaking a word about it. Now he was a lot healthier, spending time with Haku and Mata and calling Shuhua every now and then to catch up on her life. She was glad he was doing better, she was glad he was there for her again. 

“Ah! Shuhua-ya, you’ve grown so much since the last time I’ve seen you!” He gushed, pinching one of her cheeks.

Despite being a 20-year-old woman now, her dad still treated her with the same care as a toddler. Cherishing her every action and spoiling her to no end. He also really got along with Soojin, which made Shuhua happy. Nothing better than her two favorite people getting along. Often asking for advice from Soojin on which charities to donate to, which corporations to support, and such, he really made Soojin apart of their little family—since Shuhua was certain that they would spend the rest of their lives together. 

“You say that every time.” She fake groaned, getting into the seat next to him while the driver took care of her bags. 

“Because it’s true.” He told with all honesty, innocence in his eyes. “Are you excited?”

“Yes, I’m excited to see grandma and grandpa after all these months.”

“I’m sure they’re gonna end up buying you a whole department store while we’re there.”

“And ask a billion questions about Soojin—”

“It’s only natural for them to be curious about their only grandaughter’s partner.” He reminded her. “How is she doing these days?” He asked about the moled beauty that was her girlfriend. 

“Good, working hard as usual. She’s a bit sad she couldn’t make it though.”

“Hmm, she will be missed.” He hummed in agreement, taking a sip from his bottled water. 

They were driven straight to the airport, making their way to the private jet her father’s company had reserved for them before they were stopped at the terminal. 

_ How odd… _

Her dad excusing himself from her side to see what all the commotion was. The inside of the airport was pristine as most places in Korea were. Mothers sleeping while their kids were hypnotized by their tablets, a couple of people frantically running in the main walkway trying to catch their flights, and some groups of people presumably heading out for vacation overseas like her. 

“I’m sorry sir, but all flights are canceled until further notice due to heavy snowfall.” She heard the flight attendant tell her dad.

“Cancelled! Can you believe it!” He raged inside their car, heading back to where they came from. “Now I can’t even see my own parents!”

“Everything is alright, dad. We can just visit them sometime later and celebrate.”

Not to lie, but she was kind of bummed as well. Not that she was dying to go back to Taiwan, but that she had been planning to go ever since her dad had told her about it. Her dad dropped her off shortly after, promising to have dinner sometime later this week but it would be tricky now that his schedule was fully packed. He tried to escape from work and fly to Taiwan but his plans were foiled by heavy Korean snow. 

Walking back through her door only an hour after she left and Yuqi was still in the same position, eyes glued to the tv screen and brows furrowed in concentration. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend you can spend time with?” She whined, plopping down next to her non-biological sister. 

“She’s busy finishing up her projects right now.” She responded in their mother tongue. They did that sometimes, slipped back into speaking mandarin to each other. It was comfortable, even after living in Korea for a while, nothing beats her first language and it always made her feel closer to home when she and Yuqi spoke it. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane back to Taiwan right now?”

“All flights got canceled.” She said, face pressing into the thick blanket wrapped around Yuqi’s shoulders. 

“Really? That’s—OPEN YOUR EYES IDIOT, WATCH WHERE YOU’RE SHOOTING! 去你的! 你好傻!” The older girl screamed at the video game she was currently invested in. 

Getting up to leave her best friend to her antics, she went to go unpack her bags, tiredly dragging them back into her room and closing the door to shield her from any more of Yuqi’s screaming. Moving to her massive walk-in closet, she surveyed her mass collection of various outfits. Tired, she gives up and instead goes to rant to her girlfriend through the phone. Sitting down on her bed.

“Hello?” Soojin picked up, sounding like she just woke up.

“Guess what.”

“Hmm?” Soojin had actually just woken up from a nap, eyes still half-closed.

“My trip got canceled,” Shuhua announced, rolling over onto her stomach. 

“Oh,” was all she could respond with. Her brain wasn’t really functioning yet, especially after that exam she took in the morning. 

“Wanna get dinner tonight?” The chipper Taiwanese girl asked.

“Can we just order take out?” Soojin pleaded, one of her arms blindly moving to her bedside table to turn on her lamp before giving up and pulling the blankets over her head.

“Can I come over now?”

“Mmmm.” She grunted in response, seconds away from going back to sleep. 

Now excited by the prospects of seeing her girlfriend, she grabbed her purse and went to head back out the door. 

Soojin lived pretty closeby, the move was most-likely intentional as Soojin was a pretty possessive person. Hopping from one high-class building to another, she knocked on a rather familiar front door. 

She waited a couple of moments before someone finally answered. “Shuhua? I thought you were going to be in Taiwan over the break.”

It was Minnie, the taller girl made way in order for her to get in. “Long story short, my trip ended not happening because of all the snow.” 

“Oh, I’m gonna be finishing some work before the break so I’m gonna be in my room. Soojin’s in her’s.” Minnie said before walking off in the opposite direction to return to her dungeon. 

Peeking her head inside the darkroom, she saw Soojin’s sleeping form buried underneath a plethora of plush comforters. Soojin wasn’t an extravagant person, the only thing in her room being a big desk, a queen-sized bed, and a couple of pictures of her and her friends. 

“Shuhua-ya,” the older girl called out, sleepiness dripping from her voice. “Come here.”

Complying, she got underneath the covers with her, “Did your test go well?” 

“Mhm,” was all she could say before clinging to her and succumbing to back to slumber.

___

Soyeon wasn’t sure about lots of things, like what she was going to eat dinner tonight, what she was going to get her friends for the holidays, but she sure that she wouldn’t spend it with her family. Ever since Minnie served Taemin right by knocking him in the head, things have been hostile. She couldn’t stand being in the same vicinity as someone like him, someone so unknowingly horrible. It’s like they had no remorse, Taemin still going on to be a successful musician. 

She dreamed of the day when she would upstage him, a burning fire in her eyes as she played drove her to new heights. Where Miyeon embodied the music she played, felt it through her fingers, and tried to translate it to the audience through the sweet ivory keys, Soyeon shoved it in their faces. She played boldly and people liked it, her upfront notes and improvisation skills made every performance different and unique in her own way. 

A whole semester flashed before her eyes before she realized it was already the holidays. Soyeon spent an unhealthy amount of time in her home studio, Yuqi having to come over and drag her out on most days, but Minnie was no different. The two so infinitely infatuated with the allure of music. 

But today was a special day, today she was finally going to distract herself from work. Going so far as to pick up flowers for her girlfriend before surprising her, she felt like it was time to do something nice for Yuqi. 

So many times the other girl would have to sit through her chaotic ranting about chord progressions and song composition when she knew nothing about music. So many times she would have to come and make sure she was eating and getting enough sleep. This time she wanted to return the love, and show her how important she was to her. 

Without Yuqi, Soyeon would’ve probably spiraled into insanity by now. So she picked out the most expensive bouquet and drove her sorry ass to her place.

___

The next few days were packed with Miyeon spending time with her grandma, the two of them going on daily walks with Mochi. They got to finally spend time together. When they weren’t together and Miyeon was left alone at home while Eunbin clocked into work at the hospital. She spent time in her old room, playing her old piano with whatever tune popped up in her head. 

One word to describe the days so far would be healing. Minnie would be coming over later to watch a Christmas movie and they’d all make cookies together once her grandma returned. The presents neatly wrapped under the tree, all ready for the next days unwrapping. The older she got the more she realized it wasn’t just about the presents, it was about coming home, being home, being with the people she loved. 

“Shuhua’s here for Christmas.” She and Minnie were not really paying attention to the movie, instead just content with being in each other’s arms. 

“Really? What’s she doing? I thought she was supposed to be in Taiwan?”

“Didn’t work out.” She simply answered, resting her head on Miyeon’s cozy shoulder. 

“What are the other guys doing for tomorrow?”

“Probably nothing.” She didn’t seem bothered by it. 

“Hmm,” she was distracted by Minnie’s wandering hands and the horrible hallmark movie playing on the tv to even fully comprehend what she had just said to her. 

“Alone on Christmas!?” Her grandma screamed when Minnie told her. “That’s criminal!”

Miyeon’s arms were sore from rolling out the tough cookie dough, both her grandma and Minnie leisurely chatting while she busted her ass over these holiday treats. 

“Can someone preheat the oven?” She brushed the stray strand of hair off her face, leaving a trail of flour across her cheek. 

“Why don’t we invite your friends to come over, Miyeonnie. I would hate for someone to be alone tomorrow.”

“Okay, we can do that but first can someone  _ please _ turn on the oven.” 

“Onnit chef.” Minnie saluted before turning on the appliance.

___

Sitting up in Soojin’s bed her eyes glued to the kdrama playing on her laptop, she didn’t feel a hand creep up under her shirt and press itself onto the small of her back.

“Shu, is that show more interesting than me?” Her voice all soft and sultry. 

The two had finished their take-out dinner a couple of moments ago, retiring back to Soojin’s room to do god knows what, and Shuhua was distracted by her show. Minnie had left to go to Miyeon’s a couple of hours ago and was set to come home soon so it’s not like they were going to do anything crazy. 

Speaking of Minnie, there was a knock on their door before it was cracked open a bit. Her blonde head peeking in to make sure she wasn’t interrupting anything she didn’t want to see. 

“Minnie?” Shuhua asked, closing her laptop.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you guys were doing anything tomorrow?”

“What’s tomorrow?” Soojin asked, one arm behind her head as she laid in bed, blankets covering her legs. 

“Christmas, pabo.” She deadpanned. 

“Oh  _ yeah _ , I forgot.” Shuhua placed a finger under her chin cutely. “What about it?”

“Miyeon’s grandma heard about your trip being canceled and wants to invite you two to dinner with us.”

“I don’t kno—”

“We’d love to come!” Shuhua her off.

“I’ll relay the news,” Minnie stated, pulling out her phone while still standing in their opened doorway. 

“What’re the other guys doing?” Soojin picked her brain. 

“Yuqi and Soyeon?” Minnie looked up from her screen, shrugging in the process as a response. 

“Well, I know Soyeon’s not spending it with her mom and Taemin.” Soojin was sure to not call that man her dad.

“Would Eunbin be okay if we invited them as well?” 

“The more the merrier.” Minnie smiled before leaving and closing the door behind her.

___

Waking up to the smell of something burning she bolted out of bed. She was scared for two reasons, one, they lived in a small apartment and if something was on fire it would take the whole building down, and two, they had never replaced the smoke detectors after the batteries died. Ripping her bedroom door open and sprinting to the open kitchen. There was no one there. 

The door to the balcony was open, seeing some stray snowflakes blow inside their heated home. It was just her grandma grilling meat.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” she sighed in relief, slumping down on the couch next to Mochi. He was watching reruns of some random tennis match. It was so odd, it was almost like this small Shiba was a person; Mochi enjoyed watching sports on the tv and listening to music—preferably jazz music. Miyeon learned that after she had started learning jazz improvisation skills on the piano and Mochi would always politely sit next to her on the piano bench and watch diligently. He was like an old man.

“Oh, Miyeonnie! You’re up!” Eunbin came inside to catch a glimpse of the match, finding her precious granddaughter

“I thought our house was burning down, so I rushed out to see if everything was all right.” 

“Oh, nothing to be worried about. I just over charred some gogi.” She eye smiled sweetly. Holding up a pitch-black piece of meat with her cooking tongs. “When are your friends coming?”

“Soon,” now she was invested in the match, leaning forward to focus on the player’s technique. 

Minnie was the first one to arrive, bringing gifts and flowers. Kissing Miyeon’s cheek upon entering, “Merry Christmas.”

“Mistletoe,” Miyeon caught her off guard, pointing to the little green leaf under the door. Grabbing her by the collar and pulling her into a kiss that left the both of them breathless. Good thing her grandma was still outside cooking otherwise she would’ve died. 

“What would you have done if I wasn’t the first one to come?” Minnie grinned at Miyeon’s obvious embarrassment, cheeks vermillion. 

“Shush,” she reached above her to snatch the green thing above her head. 

“Aww. my little Miyeonnie is grumpy,” Minnie chased and attacked her with kisses.

Soojin and Shuhua we’re second to come, the food almost finished too. Standing outside of her door in matching sweaters, the other couple broke out in laughter. 

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Shuhua seemed unbothered, ecstatic that she finally convinced Soojin to wear the sweaters she bought them.

“Very,” Minnie gave Soojin a teasing look. “You look stunning, Jinjin.”

“Yah! Only Shuhua’s allowed to call me that.” Soojin seemed grumpy on the outside, but Miyeon knew she secretly loved the sweaters idea, Soojin was a big softie. 

“Who are we waiting on?” Eunbin had finished washing her hands, all the food prepped. The process went by a lot faster once Soojin offered to help, with her talented cooking skills.

“Just Soyeon and Yuqi,” Minnie said, hugging Miyeon from behind while her girlfriend attempted to steal some food of the counter, earning a small smack from Soojin’s careful glare. 

“Soyeon’s actually walking up right now, she said Yuqi’s gonna be a little late.” Shuhua checked her messages before helping to set the table for the big feast Eunbin had prepared. 

“There she is!” Eunbin hugged Soyeon at the door. 

“Can’t thank you enough for letting us spend Christmas with you.” Soyeon bowed. 

“Oh please, that’s what family’s for!” Her grandma patted the young producer on the back, helping her with her coat and leading her into the dining room. 

“Family?”

“Anyone who loves Miyeon like you guys do is family to us.” Sometimes Soyeon forgets about Miyeon’s life before this, before them. How miserable she was, her struggles, how Miyeon would blurt out random thank you’s when they were simply there for her. Because she had never had anything like this, people to care for her, people to love her. 

All comfortably slipping into conversation, a nice chatter filled the atmosphere of the Cho household. Sitting down at the big table waiting for their last guest, Miyeon felt grateful. Grateful to have this many people to spend time with, seeing her grandma baby all her friends put a smile on her face permanently. 

The way Soojin’s eyes scrunched up when Eunbin praised her, and how she and Soyeon would detail their love for piano, everything just felt so organic. No one noticed that the door was still slightly open until they heard heavy footsteps in the background. 

“HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!” They heard someone bellow from behind them.

“What in the hell—” Minnie muttered before looking, eyes widening in surprise. 

There stood business prodigy, Song Yuqi, wearing a fitting Santa suit, red hat, and fake white beard with a sack of presents slung over her shoulder. 

Everyone silent for a couple of seconds before bursting out into laughter at Yuqi’s display. The Chinese girl going into her sack and proudly handing each and every one of them a Christmas gift. 

“You’ve really outdone yourself this year, Yuqi.” Soojin laughed, the girl sitting down next to her once she was done with her performance. 

“Who’s Yuqi? I’m Santa!” She said in her deepest voice.

“Well, thank you for the gifts Santa.” Soyeon leaned over to give her a kiss.

“Hey lady! I’m a married man!” Yuqi squealed, unable to evade her girlfriend’s actions. 

“I’m glad everyone could make it.” Minnie dug into the food on the table.

Miyeon was grateful for her friends, she was happy that she was able to laugh lightheartedly on a day like this. Times haven’t always been easy, but moments like these reminded her that all of it was worth it. That without all the pain and hardships she wouldn’t be here now.

Merry Christmas everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> It was recently my birthday and I'm trying to save up for a computer since mine is a bit run down. You can also commission me for more works you'd like to see and I'd gladly write them! If you could support me on [My ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/akuma_jpg) I would greatly appreciate it <3
> 
> Another thing, you guys can follow me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg) if you want another nevie moot ;)
> 
> You can leave me messages or interact with me on [My Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg)


End file.
